Ron's Greatest Fear
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: A small oneshot on Ron's fear of spiders!


Ron's Worst Fear

Disclaimer: I ain't Jo…Sorry people!

A three-year old Ron was sitting the orchard with his mummy, named Mummy (well, to him at least) and his little sister, Ginny. They were watching Ron and Ginny's brothers; Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George playing a small game of Quiditch. Of course, they were all too small to _really_ be able to play Quiditch; just flying around on toy and small, real brooms while chucking apples at each other. Their other brother, Percy, was sitting underneath a tree near them, reading a book. Occasionally he himself would get chucked in the head with an apple. By "accident" said Fred and George.

Ron was watching them with excitement. Oh how he wished he could zoom around on Fred's toy broomstick.

"Mummy…can I have a go on Fred's broomstick? I promise I won't go fast, Mummy, please?" said Ron. Ginny gurgled a bit. Mummy looked worried.

"I dunno, Ron. You may be too tiny. In a few years, maybe." said Mummy as she tried to teach Ginny how to say her brothers' names.

Little Ron sighed and hugged his teddy bear closer. His teddy bear was his favorite toy EVER. It was even bigger than him, and very cuddly. In fact, his name WAS Mr. Cuddles, and boy did Ronnie love him. Mr. Cuddles went everywhere with him. Ronnie loved Mr. Cuddles more than anything.

He was NOT too tiny. He was determined to take a go on the broomstick.

Finally. Mummy said it was time for dinner and a nap for the younger siblings.

_Maybe while Freddie is sleeping I can have a go at the broom. _

After they all ate their sandwiches and everyone went to sleep, Ron snuck outside to the shed where The Broomsticks were held. He was able to get Freddies off a shelf by climbing up carefully. 

Excitement rushed through his small body as he climbed on to the broom. Then he realized he didn't no how to make it fly or go.

"Um…go, Broom!" That didn't work. "Zoom, Broom! Fly!" and still it didn't work. Becoming frustrated, Ron said something he KNEW his mummy wouldn't approve of;

"Move you damn broomstick!" and it shot out from under him, and not expecting it, he fell off the back of it, landing painfully on his bum.

The broom flew and hit a tree, cracking it in two. Horror filled Ronnie, he had broke Freddie's broom! And Freddie and George were _very_ good at getting revenge, even if they were only five. Ron walked over and picked up the broken broom. He knew he would have to show it to Mummy and Daddy.

As Ron walked into the house with the broken broomstick, he saw his worried mummy looking for him. Tears filled his eyes as his mummy and brothers spotted him in the doorway of the Burrow.

"Mummy….Freddie, I'm sorry…" He held out the broomstick to Fred. Fred looked Mad and Mummy looked sad and happy at the same time.

"It's OK Ron, at least your safe." Said Mummy as she scooped a sobbing Ron into her arms. "Fred…You know Ronnie is sorry about breaking your broomstick. We'll get you a new one for your birthday!" said his Mummy, but Fred and George stomped off in a huff.

Mummy sighed and set down to play with Percy and Ginny, and started making dinner.

.xXx.

At Dinner that night, Ron and Ginny had already finished and were sitting by the fire. Ginny was playing with some blocks and Ron was cuddling Mr. Cuddles tight.

Fred looked at the happy three year old, cuddling his stupid bear with a stupid grin on his face. And suddenly, there was a _Stamp! _Sound and Ron's teddy bear was hugging him back…but, wait, Teddy bears don't usually hug you back…

Ron screamed and jumped away from the Mass spider that was hugging him back. The entire Weasley family (well, except for Ron and Ginny, who were both crying and hugging each other) were laughing.

"Well! At least we know the twins aren't squibs!" said Daddy…

……And that people is the reason why 17-year old Ron was hiding behind his mum as she killed a small garden spider.

**.xXx.**

**Heya, loves! Thanks for reading! Wow…that was only of nine one-shots I've come up with in the last week. I really hope you like and cookies to all those who review! Lol… Well, I know the dialoge for Ron was a little OLD for him to be saying at three, but it was the only way I could make sense of it…So, no flames please! Lol. **

**Love,**

**Sinner **


End file.
